Strike Tiles
A Strike Tile is a tile which, while on the board, adds damage to every damaging attack from its owner. A Strike tile is represented by a knife icon pointed away from its owner. If there are Protect Tiles owned by the attacked party on the board, they subtract damage. The formula for total damage caused is (Base damage) + (total Strike tile strength) - (total Protect tile strength) with a minimum of 1. - Example of Enemy Strike Tile - Example of Player Strike Tile Rules *Abilities that destroy multiple tiles instantly only have the strike damage added once (not counting cascades). *Strike damage is calculated before the tiles on the board are changed or destroyed. So if an attack destroys the tile, it still counts during that attack. *Team attacks get the Strike bonus added to every character. *When multiple countdown tiles cause damage, the Strike bonus is added for each one. *Attack Tile attacks get Strike damage added. However, if there are multiple Attack Tiles, strike damage is only added once per turn. *Self-inflicted damage (e.g. Juggernaut's Headbutt) does not take the opponent's Strike tiles into account. *Certain characters have abilities that allow them to "double tap" when making matches. **Black Widow's Espionage at level 4 and 5 has the Strike bonus occur twice with every relevant match. **Mr. Fantastic's Imaginaut allows this. **It doesn't apply to Vision's Density: Heavy, however. *When special tiles are laid down with passives, like with Daken or Bullseye (Dark Avengers), there is a special rule. If there are no valid tiles on the board, but the activating move lets extra valid tiles slide down, no special tiles are created. In previous versions, the human player's side always got their special tiles created before the computer's side, but this is no longer the case. Characters that can create Strike tiles Playable 2* *Daken (Dark Avengers) *Wolverine (Astonishing X-Men) 3* *Black Panther (T'Challa) *Blade (Daywalker) *Bullseye (Classic) *Captain Marvel (Modern) -- creates enemy Strike tiles *Daken (Classic) *Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Iron Fist (Immortal Weapon) *Psylocke (Classic) *The Punisher (Dark Reign) *Rocket & Groot (Most Wanted) *Sentry (Dark Avengers) *Wolverine (Patch) -- creates friendly and enemy strike tiles 4* *Ant-Man (Scott Lang) *Elektra (Unkillable) -- converts enemy Strikes into friendly tiles, makes enemy Strikes *Iron Man (Hulkbuster) *Jean Grey (All New X-Men) *Kate Bishop (Hawkeye) *Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) *Moon Knight (Marc Spector) *Nick Fury (Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.) *Nova (Sam Alexander) *Professor X (Charles Xavier) *The Punisher (Max) -- also increases friendly Strike tile damage passively *X-23 (All-New Wolverine) *Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) -- also converts and improves friendly Strike and Protect tiles 5* *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Jean Grey (Phoenix) *Wolverine (Old Man Logan) Enemy *Hand Kishu *Maggia Thug *Maggia Muscle *Sentry Gunner *S.H.I.E.L.D. & H.A.M.M.E.R Commander *Symbiote Carrier *Symbiote Mutation Other characters that interact with Strike tiles specifically * Loki (Dark Reign) -- converts enemy Strikes/Protects into friendly Protects/Strikes * Kate Bishop (Hawkeye) -- removes friendly Strike tiles * Spider-Man (Back In Black) -- reduces strength of enemy Strike tiles passively Category:Resources Category:Tiles